Known reciprocatory means for cutting the pile of a double pile fabric utilizes an oscillatory segment having teeth about its peripheral portion which cooperate with teeth on a reciprocal rack together with flexible cables which are interconnected with pile cutting knife means to impart reciprocation to the pile cutting knife. Wear of the parts may result in excessive noise and vibration.